


Unison

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Healing, Implied Relationships, Injury Recovery, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Season/Series 02, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silence, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  They would hold on to the team, to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Optimus/Ratchet: war stories".

Ratchet studied the mesh wound upon Optimus's shoulder and checked it for any signs of infection. There was nothing but Energon, dried and blue.

The wound on Prime's shoulder was a twisted line, the cut far from fatal, the armor no longer raw, but the scratch was still jagged around the edges. After what had felt like several solar cycles, the throb was now tolerable.

The walls of Autobot Outpost Omega One creaked as the winds raged outside, the fluorescent lights hanging above providing enough as needed.

Optimus then heard Ratchet's pedes pad across the floor of the base. The medic was close to Prime now as he put one of his servoes on Optimus's shoulder, his optics closed, but with no words.

It had been too close a call for them, for the team, and for Ratchet. They had almost lost Prime, but it wasn't his time yet. He didn't want to think about that possibility, after all they had been through together. His form didn't shake, but he lowered his helm.

Something in Optimus's spark stirred, and the Prime stood up. He wrapped an arm around the medic's shoulders. Ratchet said nothing, but he leaned against Optimus, his form languid.

Optimus blinked a few times, and closed his own optics shut. He and Ratchet both had their own war stories, and many that featured too much sorrow to fathom. They would hold on to the team, to each other, for a better tomorrow, in unison.


End file.
